Apples and Tomatoes
by Woven Secret
Summary: Sasusaku Oneshot. "You were two days late," he grunted. "Temari was in the village we were at so we decided to visit her," she replied then snatched the apple that her husband was glaring at. "But what does that have to do with an apple?"


Hey, this is Woven Secret. I love the pairing of Sasusaku so I figured that I might as well write a oneshot about them. I hadn't watched Naruto in the longest time but my friend and I felt reminiscent so we decided to sit down and watch a few episodes of it (and Pokemon, too!). That is where this came from.

I hope you enjoy it!

Review please :]

* * *

The refrigerator opened with a suctioned pop and the cool air trickled through the kunoichi's showered hair when the she stuck her head in. Sakura was looking for something to eat on the way to the Hokage Tower. Scanning the contents of the refrigerator, she raised an eyebrow at the many apples pushed to the back. She had bought those for Sasuke, her husband, before leaving for her mission. He didn't eat any. Shrugging it off, she quickly grabbed one, wiping it off with her shirt and headed out the door. She'd ask him when she got back.

Crunching into the apple, she wondered why Sasuke wouldn't eat it. It was delicious! It was absolutely perfect! Not too tart, not too sweet-just right. And not a bruise to be seen. Sakura took another bite of apple before heading to Tsunade's office. As soon as she relayed the information of her mission to the Hokage, she could go home to ask Sasuke. She had gotten back into the village with Ino and Tenten at one o'clock in the morning. Her first thought wasn't to report back to Tsunade, obviously. She was concerned with getting sleep so she cuddled next to her husband and was asleep even before her eyelids closed all the way.

She didn't think her report would take long-she hoped it wouldn't anyway. Sasuke and her both decided to take the day off so they could spend time together. A plethora of missions and hospital hours prevented them from having said time. Thinking as this, Sakura sped into the Hokage's office.

* * *

A half and hour had passed and she was practically skipping home with a bag of tomatoes and other various ingredients. She was going to use these for the dinner she had planned for that night. Tenten had already informed Tsunade of their mission so she decided to, with her extra time, peruse the market and ended up having a picturesque feast forming in her thoughts. Thus, the food.

Shifting the bag into one arm, Sakura slid the door open and yelled that she was home. She slipped her shoes off and carried the bag to the kitchen to find Sasuke seated at the table tossing an apple up and down. With the glare that was directed towards the apple, Sakura was surprised the Sharingan didn't swirl into his eyes.

"Sasuke?" she called to him as she plopped the bag onto the counter.

Never taking his eyes off of the apple, he grunted, "You were two days late."

"Hmm?" she scrunched up her face. "Oh! Temari was in the village we stopped by so we decided to visit," she answered then walked over to him and snatched the apple he could grab it on the decent, "but what does that have to do with an apple?"

Without replying, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and tickled her neck with his bangs. In response, she giggled and kissed his temple.

"Miss me?" she teased, looping her arm loosely around his torso, the other still grasping the apple.

"Hn"

Sakura lowered her head to his, their faces a few centimeters apart. "I missed you, too."

They both leaned forward and their lips locked. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, and she could feel him smirk against her lips when a moan escaped her. Hearing an annoyed groan from her husband, she broke the kiss and watched in utter confusion as he stole the apple from her grasp and tossed it into the trash bin on the other side of the kitchen.

"You used to like apples," she mused with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at the trash bin before casting his eyes towards her. "Not anymore."

"May I ask why?" she inquired, feeling him draw circles in the small of her back.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He mumbled incoherently into her skin.

"Pardon?"

He paused before speaking louder. "I ate one when you were gone."

"I don't see how that makes you not like them."

"You were late two days," he tried to elaborate. She almost giggled at the way his neck was red. He was embarrassed. She backed away from him slightly so she could see his face. He titled his head so his cheek rested against her shoulder instead.

"Sasuke, I still don't understand," she admitted sheepishly.

He sighed, muttering "annoying" under his breath before she felt him brush his lips against her ear. She could feel his breath sending shivers down her spine.

He sighed once more than whispered, "An apple a day keeps the _medic_ away."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. She felt bad because when she looked down, he was scowling.

"Oh, Sasuke," she smiled, "don't give me that look. I think it's cute you think that."

She laughed again when the comment made his scowl even more prominent.

With a scoff (and another fit of giggles), he nudged her to get off of him. She was a little disappointed, but figured she'd let him pout. When she got up, her eyes followed him as he shuffled over to the counter to grab a tomato from the bag. He bit into it, some of the juices squirting in different directions.

"Tomatoes are much better," he told her when she went to stand next to him. She smiled and lunged in front of him and rested her arm on his shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair. She then pulled his hand towards her and bit into the tomato. Before he could react, she raced up the stairs and called behind her, "A tomato day makes the medic want to play!"

If he was any other man, he would've laughed at his wife's antics. Instead, he smirked and chased after his wife to their bedroom, the tomato forgotten on the counter.

* * *

The refrigerator opened with a suctioned pop. Sasuke wanted a little something before he left for his mission. Flicking his eyes to the different brand names and foods, he smiled when he saw the apples were gone, but raised an eyebrow at the small note where they once were. He smiled when he read the contents.

Dear Sasuke,  
I brought all of the apples to the hospital,  
so unless Naruto gives you one, you'll be back  
before you know it. I won't let those apple keep you  
away from your medic! Come back safely and when you  
do, I'll have plenty of tomatoes waiting so we can play.  
Love,  
Sakura

Smirking to himself, he decided that he was looking forward to making it home. Grabbing the last tomato, he ventured outside and to the gate, getting curious glances every time he avoided an apple stand.

He and Naruto completed their A-rank mission in the fasted recorded time ever.

* * *

There! Hope you liked it! I thought that it was cute.

Review please!


End file.
